Miley's Other Secret
by countrygrl1009
Summary: [On Haitus] No Secrets may be Miley and Lily's friendship rule, but Miley's been hiding something from Lily. Is Miley secretly in love with Lily's boyfriend, or is Lily just seeing things? And who else knows. [On Haitus pm me w any ideas to help continue]
1. Lily Confrontation

Summary: "No Secrets" may be Miley and Lily's friendship rule, but Miley's been hiding something from Lily, the story starts when Lily starts questioning Miley. Is Miley secretly in love with Lily's boyfriend, or is Lily just seeing things? And who else knows about the secret Miley's hiding from Lily? Moliver, Loliver, and slight Jiley.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana, or any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing FanFics about them ; )

* * *

_.::. Miley POV.::._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lily yells as she busts through the front door holding her skateboard. I figure I know what she's talking about, but I'm not sure enough to say anything.

"No 'Lily Alert'?" I tease, remembering the way she used to alert us to open the door.

"Miley, I'm serious, I can't believe you'd hide something from me, what happened to 'no secrets'?" she says, bringing her voice down but almost yelling.

"I don't know what your talking about, Lily, but I'm not hiding anything from you." _Except the fact that I'm in love with your boyfriend_.

"Miley, I'm not stupid. I saw the way you looked at him at the beach today. You looked at him, just like…, just like…, just like the way you did when you first started falling in love with Jake.

_Like when I first fell in love with Jake. I only wish that was true._ I remember when I thought I was falling in love with Jake, then I realized I was only trying to cover up the fact that I liked my best friend. That "like" turned into love, but I denied it. Then Lily started to fall in love with our best friend, too; only she didn't deny it. She told him how she felt, and they started going out.

_Flashback:_

* * *

Sorry this is so short, but I decided to detach the next chapter from this one...so I'm putting it on today, too. The flashback is on the next chapter (acutally, it is the next chapter). 

This is only my second fanfic that isn't a oneshot, and my last one got stuck after three chapters, so please review with any comments, criticism, or ideas for me. Thankx : )


	2. Flashback

_Flashback_

"Miley?" I had just gotten home from school when I heard Oliver yell my name while coming through the front door. I had a Hannah thing tonight, so I hadn't taken the time to say goodbye to Lily or Oliver after school.

I start coming down the stairs, "Ya?" He looks at me with this uncomfortable look. "Oliver, what's up?"

"I have to talk to you about something," he says as he sits down, motioning for me to sit next to him.

"Um, Miley, I don't really know how to say this, but… Lily asked me out after school today." I realized that this was going to be a really uncomfortable talk; I hesitated not knowing what to say. He went on.

"Miley, I don't want to sound all 'I'm all that', but I've been getting the feeling that you kinda like me. I don't know, I guess this sounds dumb, but you've been looking at me like… like how I used to see you look at Jake. He said that last part about Jake really fast.

"Oliver," I started slowly, "the truth is, I do like you." He whispered a barely audible "Oh," then hesitated, so I continued on. "As you know, from 8th to 9th grade I liked Jake, but that time in 9th grade when I broke up with him cause he was such an egomaniac, you were really there for me; you told me I did the right thing. I started to like you then, but then as you know, Jake and I stayed friends and got back together a month later. I thought I was falling in love with him, and then I realized that I was only thinking that to cover up the fact that I started liking you during that month. The 'like' started to turn into love, but I denied it, saying that I was in love with Jake. Then Lily started 'falling in love' with you, she skipped the 'liking' and went right to being in love with you. Only thing is she hasn't tried to deny it, she asked you out, which is why you're here today." I explain it all in only a few minutes.

"Oh," is all he said.

"Is that all you can say? You just said that you already know I like you."

"Ya, but I thought you like me, not that you are in love with me. Miley, we were in the middle of 9th grade when you broke up with Jake and I helped you through it. We just started 10th grade, which means you've liked me for almost a year, how long have you 'been in love with me'?

"I don't even know, but it's been a while, and last summer was a long summer." He just sat there.

"So…" he hesitates, then continues, "…I hate to bring this up, but Lily is waiting for me at the skate park; she's waiting for me to answer her about going out with her."

"Does she know you're here?" _oh god, he didn't_ "Did you tell her that I like you?" I said, almost yelling.

"No, of course not. That's your secret to tell, not mine. I told her that if she and I were to start going out, our best friends group of 3 would become a couple, and you'd be the third wheel. I told her that since you two are so close, I thought maybe I should talk to you alone, and make sure you're ok with it. But if you want, I'll tell her no."

"Oliver," I whispered, "Do you like me?"

"I was in love with you, but you supposedly were in love with someone else." He said as simply as possible.

I looked away, I was planning on him saying no, he liked Lily, and I swore I heard him say no; then I realized that's not what he said. "Lover boy say what?"

"When you broke up with Jake, I was so happy. I had started to like you right after you two started going out, but when he was being an egomaniac and you broke up with him, I was there for you because I believed that you really, truly, did the right thing. That's when I really started to like you. I guess, though, I kinda skipped the 'like' part, cause I was totally and completely in love with you. That month I kept trying to build up the courage to tell you, to at least tell you that I liked you, but then the month ended and you got back together with Jake. End of story."

_Wow, I had a chance with Oliver, and I didn't even know it…_

"Listen… um, Miley… I need to go to Lily's, what do I tell her?"

"Um, well… you have to make a decision, but I don't want that decision to have anything to do with me."

"What? Your kidding, right. I mean, you just told me that you're in love with me, and now you want me to forget about it?" He says, his voice rising.

"Ya, pretty much. Look Oliver, I've liked you, well loved you, for a long time now, and so far, Lily's yet to find out. You just found out the whole thing today. Can't we just act like this whole thing never happened?" I look at him praying he will agree with me.

"Look, we can't act like this never happened, cause it did." _I don't like where this is going_. "But its not your fault how this has all worked out, I mean, who wouldn't like me, I'm Smokin' Oken!" _Typical donut boy, he'll never change_. "Look, how about this, as long as you agree that you'll try to get over this, and that you won't do anything about it, we'll move on, and we won't tell Lily. But if you start sleepwalking and trying to tell Lily the truth, we're gonna have a problem." He laughs for a second, but my serious face kinda takes away his laughter.

"So, what are you gonna say to Lily?" I ask quietly.

"I guess I'm gonna say yes," he answers just as quietly.

"So, you and Lily are…" I trail off.

"Yep, we're gonna be a couple." He finishes for me, I cringe at the word couple.

_End of Flashback_


End file.
